thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
"30" (Nature)
Annabelle and Vanessa’s groups continued to search around the airport terminal for anything that may indicate which city they had landed in. Cora was trying to keep Annabelle and Keith apart to avoid another confrontation between the two. “He told you about the boy he killed, I take it?” Cora assumed. Annabelle didn’t verbally respond, only nodded in disgust. “Look, at first, I felt the exact same way as you. I couldn’t even bring myself to look at Keith the next day. But eventually, I realised something. We have to do things, all the time. That’s how the world works now, Annabelle. It’s kill, or be killed. Even when you don’t have to.” Cora tried to change her mind, but Annabelle was all too familiar with what she had said. “You mean like what I did with Andy?” She couldn’t wash the thought of her mind. “I didn’t have to kill him. I don’t even remember why I did now. I spent an entire year with him and Erica. Despite knowing him before the apocalypse as well, it was like… I don’t know how to describe it really. It was like the last element of the past going away. Maybe that’s why I did it. Perhaps I was trying to become more a part of this world.” She lost herself in thought again. “I wouldn’t think too much about it Annabelle,” Cora advised her. “Like I said, it’s kill or be killed. Regardless of the situation. The question is, can you live with what you’ve done? The answer is, of course you can. I know that, Annabelle. I knew it the moment I looked upon your face and you told me my mother was still alive.” But now, neither Cora nor Annabelle were sure of the facts. “That’s all the more reason to find out where we are. The quicker we know that, the quicker we can get going.” Annabelle suggested, walking away from Cora as though nothing was wrong. A similar situation was happening with Miguel and Vanessa. They had tried to ignore the fact that Cody was dead. “Do you blame me?” Vanessa had to ask him, noticing that he was blocking her out. “Do I blame you for what?” He pretended he was unaware of what she was talking about. “For Cody… Is it my fault? Is that what you think?” He turned around to face her, “Vanessa, I don’t blame you. I just can’t look at you right now. The last proper thing you said to Cody was that he was an idiot, even though ultimately he was right. Then, we found these people. What does that tell you?” She shook her head, “It doesn’t matter. Miguel, I can’t be doing this knowing that you hate me. Remember, we’ve lost twenty-nine people we care about –” Miguel interrupted her right there, “You mean thirty, right?” In reference to Cody. “Yes, of course. But it’s just… Hard to accept, isn’t it?” She asked him. He looked beyond her, noticing Keith reminiscing to himself. “You heard what he was arguing about with that girl, right?” He continued staring at Keith, “Apparently, he flat-out murdered someone. A poor, innocent boy. Just trying to live. If that’s true, then can we really trust him?” Miguel suggested. “No, don’t. I know where you’re going with this, and we can’t do that,” Vanessa advised against what he was thinking of doing. “Why not? He could turn and kill one of us at any moment. At least if we take him down now, not only will we not have to worry, but he won’t have to live with his dark past anymore.” She still protested the idea, “No, Miguel. That’s final. Now that Cody’s gone, no one else can die, ok? Not even him.” On her own again, Annabelle was still thinking about the year she’d spent with Erica and Andy… … Andy walked over to the campfire where Erica and Annabelle sat. “Ok, I have something to confess to…” He sat down on the opposite side of the fire. “You made the right call earlier.” They both looked at him, confused. “That mustard really did give the fish some flavour.” Annabelle breathed a sigh of relief and laughed gently, “Well, you’re welcome I guess.” '' '' '' ''Erica fondly watched their interaction with each other. “So, you two go back a long way, right?” They nodded at each other, “I remember her when she was just mummy’s little princess,” Andy joked. “I remember your beady blue eyes when I first saw you. Your mother said that you even preferred me to her!” Annabelle laughed, slightly out of embarrassment. “You know what I remember you did once, ‘Uncle Andy’?” She pulled out another embarrassing memory, “I remember when you were so drunk that you tried to invade a football pitch. You ran on, tried taking a free kick, but the security tackled you before you even got close. My dad couldn’t stop laughing, I couldn’t stop laughing; and I was only three as well. But my mum… I remember the embarrassment on her face. Like she didn’t want to even associate with us anymore.” '' '' '' ''Erica loved their interaction with each other, “You see, this is the kind of stuff you don’t really see in the apocalypse anymore. I mean sure, maybe Elliot and Olivia’s relationship is something we all find rare, but these kind of moments, this is what I’m talking about,” She pointed at Andy and Annabelle, “Being able to recall the best of times, even here in the worst of days! It really melts my heart. You know something guys? I’m glad it was us three of that helicopter. I’ve really enjoyed these past ten months together.” She began to slightly tear up. '' '' “Aw, come here,” Annabelle went over to hug her. Even Andy joined in with the bittersweet moment… '' '' … Annabelle couldn’t stand her memories anymore, yet they would not leave her alone. “You need to stop walking away from everything and everyone,” Cora joined her in the store. “You need to start letting us help,” Cora crouched down in front of her. “Hello?” She waved her hand, but it seemed Annabelle had become unresponsive again. Keith was in a similar situation, stuck in his memories. “You alright?” Vanessa approached him, offering him a bottle of water. “Thanks,” he took it, and sipped it slightly before handing it back to her. “Keep it, I’ve got my own one.” Upon hearing that, he opened up the lid again and guzzled the liquid inside. “I heard what you and Annabelle felt out over. I’m sorry things went that way,” Vanessa sympathetically offered, “I brought it upon myself,” Keith remarked. “No, you didn’t. Whatever you did, it doesn’t matter anymore. In this world, there is only the Present. There is no Past, and there is no Future. There is only now.” But he disagreed with her, “I remember when I found Annabelle. Back on a boat, this was. I remember when we escaped… … “This way!” Keith lead Annabelle into a small hallway, with a passing out Cora in his arms. “Annabelle! Get the door!” He rushed her, as she desperately tugged at it – but it refused to open. “It won’t open!” She kept on trying. From behind, they could hear Doctor Khan shouting through the boat – his voice reverberating. “I’ve got this,” Keith rested Cora on the ground, “Move back!” He pressed his leg against, pulling at the handle, “It’s shifting! Give us a hand!” Annabelle helped him with pulling at the handle. '' '' Behind them, a gun clicked, “Don’t try it.” Khan snuck up, ordering them to back away from the door. “The question is, which one of you do I now kill?” He pointed the gun at Keith, then Annabelle, then Cora. “She’s already on her way out of this world, so I’ll let her die naturally I guess. But you,” he pointed the gun at Keith, “Hmm… You helped me out several times. I suppose I can let you live,” he directed it at Annabelle, “But this bitch, I mean, who even is she? From what I overheard, it sounds like she killed one of your best friends. Yet you will side with her? Come to me Keith, come back to me. Do that, and I’ll spare you. I’ll even let you save Cora. What do you say?” '' '' Annabelle looked at Keith, begging him not to walk away. “I’m sorry,” he shook his head at her, stepping over to Khan’s side. “A wise move indeed. Well done my friend.” Keith stepped behind Khan. “Now where to run now missy.” He taunted Annabelle, “Why don’t you just hold still and –” '' '' '' ''His words were cut off as knife went through his throat. Annabelle jumped slightly. “I’ll never side with you. No one will. Ever again,” Keith pulled the knife out of Khan’s throat, letting him drop to the ground and bleed out. He watched as he gagged and his body twitched. It took only a couple more seconds after that for him to succumb to the bleeding. “Burn in hell,” Keith spat at this corpse. “Annabelle, let’s get this door open!” He ran back over to her, as she looked at Khan’s body in dismay… '' '' … Keith fell silent again in the present day. “Khan was evil. He wasn’t a doctor. He had no medical experience at all, we only ever saved lives by luck. He ruled by fear and torture. That’s the only reason why I didn’t leave until that moment. It took Annabelle’s encouragement to get me out of that place. To help me man up and save Cora. I guess it ultimately paid off, huh?” He unloaded his sins to Vanessa, “I guess so,” she responded. Keith was shocked by her response, “You guess so? Aren’t you gonna berate me for murdering someone?” She shook her head, “Why would I? He held a gun at you and two innocent girls. Death was the only option for him.” Keith smiled at her, “You’re the first person to not blame me for killing anyone.” He took her hand, “You’re gonna go far in this world for that.” She put her hand on his face, “So will you....” She brought him in, as the two shared a tender kiss. “I’ve found out where we are!” Miguel’s voice echoed through the terminal, as everyone rushed over to him, looking at the name of the airport written on an adjacent terminal. “We’re in Lille?” Cora asked, as Miguel nodded, “That’s what it says, so I’m presuming so.” Annabelle looked happy for the first time in a while, “Lille! North France! We’re near the coast. Which means that if we follow it West… Yes, we’ll find my group again! We can do this! Cora, your mother, you’ll see her again!” Both girls sounded very excited, hugging each other in delight. Miguel on the other hand looked beyond them, noticing how close Keith and Vanessa were; causing him to jealously scrunch his lip up…'' '' -Death of Khan (Flashback). *Khan is the first antagonist to die via a Flashback. -The title "30" refers to the amount of people from Vanessa's group who have died. *Vanessa has previously mentioned that 29 members of her group have died (Off-screen; unseen characters; prior to her introduction in the story) *Due to Cody's death in 3x09, this brings the total amount of deaths from her group up to "30". *Additionally, this means Vanessa and Miguel are the last two survivors of their group.